Model This
by bluebunny16
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Mason are perfect for each other...to their fans. They're "dating" in the public eye, but can't stand each other behind-the-scenes. What happens when Edward goes too far?
1. My Lovely Lie

**Model This**

**Chapter 1: My Lovely Lie**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is the world's most popular model. Everyone screams her name and wants to **_**be **_**her. Who wouldn't want to be her? If only they knew what really happened behind the curtains. Edward Cullen also just happens to be the most sought-after actor in all of Hollywood. The two can't **_**stand **_**each other. What happens when Hollywood wants these two seen as a couple?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I will never be Stephanie Meyer. I do not and never will own Twilight. I just have fun with the characters but the plot is mine.**

-Model This-

"Bella!"

"Bella, can I have your autograph?"

"Bella, I want to look like you!"

"Bella, what are your secrets?!"

I smiled at the adoring fans and waved. They were all screaming _my _name; and I was _loving_ it. I am what they all want, with my gorgeous, brown, and naturally wavy hair. I'm short for a model, but I still have the physique to pull it off. I have everything you need to be a model: the personality, the smile, the body, the price.

The modeling industry is not an easy one to get into, and it's even harder to stay in. There are so many rules, so many things that you have to do just right. There are also many secrets, but they're willing to pay to keep you quiet. I'm one that can be bought.

I walked down the red carpet on my number one enemy's arm. Smiling for the camera, I started to hear another name being called.

"Edward Mason!"

I just smiled in the direction of the shouting. They were shouting for my…boyfriend, Edward Mason. His last name isn't really Mason, but he wanted to keep his family's privacy. You'd think that I'd want to be Edward Mason's girlfriend. The girl dating the most sought-after actor on the face of the earth. Well, I knew the real Edward Mason.

To be honest, he's douche-bag numero uno in my book. He left his family to become famous. All he wanted out of this life was money, which I could not _stand_. I'll admit I bask in the glory of being famous. But, I also keep in mind that family is the most important thing.

We were at the premier of Edward's new movie, _Just in Time_. The only reason I'm here is for the publicity. Hollywood wanted the two most famous people seen as a couple, so as a couple we are seen. We've been keeping up the lie for six months now. It could not be worse.

At first I at least tried to be a good "girlfriend" to Edward. Calling him, asking how his day was, and trying to set up dates. He wouldn't have any of it. At one point he told me to stop being a wanna-be and just smile pretty for the cameras. So, that's what I did.

A girl sent from the Ellen show came up to us and asked us if we could sign her scrubs. I thought that was strange, but we complied and she squealed. She also asked Edward for a kiss, and he kissed her cheek. We continued down the red carpet and finally made it to the theatre.

The movie started and Edward and I were sitting in the front. His co-star, Tanya Denali, was sitting on his left. If there was one person I hated more than Edward, it was Tanya. I have no idea how she made it to Hollywood, but she did. She doesn't care about the fans at all and seems to think she's a hot-shot actress. Tanya has also only starred in one movie, which is the premier we're at.

When the movie finally ended, there was a round of applause for Edward and Tanya. I was glad for it to be over, I wanted to get to my condo and take a nice hot bath. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked outside.

"We're going to an after-party, Bella."

"Excuse me, Edward. I wasn't asked anything about an 'after-party'. So, _you_ can go to an after-party. I'm going home."

I walked out of his grasp but felt his hand wrap around my wrist. We both knew what was about to happen. We'd fight out of the public eye about the party. I'd say no and he'd somehow convince me and I wouldn't get home until three in the morning.

"Isabella, we both know that we have to do this stuff for our publicists. Don't forget about the fans. You know that our pictures will go in the tabloids. If they don't, they'll start spinning tales about us breaking up."

I sighed and walked back to him.

"Fine. But I am leaving before two in the morning this time."

He nodded absentmindedly and we were lead to a white limo which took us to Edward's mansion. It really is a beautiful place, but is the space really necessary for just one person? We got out of the limo, thankful that there were no paparazzi.

Edward led the way to mansion and held the door open for me like a gentleman. I told him thanks and we were pulled into the throng of people. I was introduced to some new faces and re-introduced to some old.

At midnight I could tell that something was off about Edward. He's usually a party animal, but not this much of a party animal.

"Hey, it's my girl-girlfriend!" he hiccupped, "come join us, Bella!"

I sat next to Edward who put his hand on my knee.

"Bella is really a great girlfriend," he slurred. I could smell the alcohol rolling off of his breath. I tried not to gag.

I looked at whom Edward was speaking to. In the group were Alice Brandon, Tanya Denali, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Hale. Alice is Edward's sister but they wanted to keep that on the D-L. Emmett is Edward's biological brother and Jasper is Edward's adopted brother. He was never officially adopted, but it was always considered an adoption.

"She's also great in the sa-sack!"

I bolted off of the couch and stood in front of Edward with my hands on my hips. Tanya was snickering behind me, but the rest of them looked sympathetic.

"And how would you know that, Edward? Since we've never slept together."

His mouth opened and closed, reminding me of a fish out of water. His face started to turn red and purple with anger and I knew what was coming next. Either a tantrum, or he'd walk me away from the others to yell at me. I was not in the mood for either of those.

"Bella, could we speak in private?" he asked me through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes but followed him up the stairs.

"Are you trying to ruin my image?! I'm seen as the sexiest man in the world! And the sexiest man gets _laid. _So, as far as everyone knows, you got me laid. Get it, Isabella?"

I tapped my chin and walked around while Edward glared at me from the corner.

"Actually, _Edward_, I don't get it. Why would I say we had sex when we didn't? That's a lie that I'm not willing to tell."

He clenched his fists and stepped toward me threateningly. I crossed my arms and stood my ground, glaring back at him. He grabbed my wrists again and got in my face. I had to try, again, not to gag.

"Then maybe we should make it the truth."

I ripped my arms away from him and walked to the door.

"If you don't straighten up your act, Edward _Cullen_, I will tell my publicist I'm done."

I slammed the door closed and stormed out of the mansion.

**Well, did you like it? I'm still going to try to figure out how often to update but it will at least be once a week. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Assholes and Apologies

**Model This**

**Chapter 2: Assholes and Apologies**

-Model This-

"Isabella Marie Swan, you _know_ that you have to stay with Edward!" Rosalie screeched from the other line.

I held the phone away from my ear and continued to eat my veggie burger. Rose is my publicist and she was more than pissed when I told her the ultimatum I gave Edward.

"Rose, I'm not going to keep up this façade if he's going to treat me like crap. I wouldn't let my real boyfriend and I won't let my fake one either."

I heard her sigh and the sound of shuffling papers.

"Bella, we both know how difficult it is to stay on top in this industry. You've already been there for a three months. Most models would have already crumbled from the top by now, not many making it back. You have to keep this relationship if you want to stay."

I chewed slowly and swallowed while thinking about what she said. If there was one thing I wanted, it was to be the best in the industry. She was right, though, that I'd been there for quite awhile. Another girl would soon try to take my spot. I hugged the phone to my shoulder with my cheek and brought my plate to the sink.

"And how much longer do I have to keep this up?" I inquired.

"As long as need be. Don't be such a sour-puss."

I was making faces at Rose even though she couldn't see me. She would kill me if she knew the thoughts that were running through my mind.

"Fine, Rosalie. But, don't expect me to like it."

She chuckled at my statement.

"You'll like it as long as there are cameras."

I heard the phone go quiet and noticed that she hung up. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I finished the dishes. I desperately wanted to stay on top. I had a photo-shoot tomorrow, and Edward was supposed to visit. It was a planned 'surprise' lunch for the paparazzi.

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my revere. I walked over and looked through the peephole, smiling at who was on the other side. I opened the door wide open and was instantly picked up in a tight hug.

"Hey, Emmett. What can I do you for?"

He grinned and I knew right then and there what he wanted.

"I already cooked dinner, Em. Plus, it was veggie burgers. I know how you like to have real meat."

He wrinkled his nose and plopped on my couch.

"That's okay. We can order a pizza."

I shook my head and sat down next to him. Emmett stood at 6' 4" with more muscles than a bear. Okay, that might be a smidge of an exaggeration. But, he is huge. He has short, cropped, brown hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

Every Monday he comes over and we watch Hell's Kitchen and Master Chef together. Emmett can't cook to save his life, but we both love Chef Gordon Ramsay. Master Chef had just started when Emmett cleared his throat which made me sigh. I knew that he was going to want to talk about this.

"I'm sorry about what Edward said, Bells. You know he was just drunk and stupid and…"

I held up a hand for Emmett to stop talking.

"The only reason I'm staying, Emmett, is because I need to stay on top. It's hard being a model and his reputation helps me keep mine. It's the same for him, too."

He pursed his lips and we went back to watching TV. Once we found out that Josh was joining the team again Emmett stretched and stood up.

"I'd love to stay, Bells. But, you decided not to feed me and I'm starving."

I threw a pillow at him as he walked away.

"Bye, Emmy-bear!"

"Bye, Bella-boo!"

I got up and sighed again as I heard the lock slide into place. I hated Edward Cullen, and I still had to deal with him. Asshole.

-Model This-

"Work it, Bella! Put your hand on your hip and just do what feels natural. Yes, that's perfect!"

I continued changing poses and smiling when Phil told me to. At one point he got me laughing so hard I started crying and he told me I better stop before I ruin my makeup. I was doing a photo-shoot for JC Penny clothing. Their summer collection was due to come out in a month so here I am in a yellow sundress with a hat that won't stay on.

"Just give us one more good picture, Bella. Then, we're done for the day."

I put my hand on my hat to keep it from blowing off and I heard someone else call my name. I looked sideways to see Edward and I heard Phil start clapping.

"That was perfect, Bella! Great job today!"

My assistant, Angela, came over and put a robe around me.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Phil. Are we still going out Friday?"

He laughed at me while he sat down at his laptop to pick out pictures. Phil is a well-respected photographer in the industry. My mom hooked him up with her friend, Embry, from work. As they say, the rest is history.

I walked up to Edward and kissed his cheek. He pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior a few days ago."

I nodded and smelled the roses, one of my favorite flowers.

"So, would you like to go out for lunch?"

I pretended to think for a moment. I knew that if I said no, Rose would be after me with a pair of pliers.

"I would love to. I just have to get dressed first."

He nodded and smiled as a shy fan walked up to him asking for his autograph.

I walked to my dressing room, putting on my peasant shirt and tan shorts. Once I got my black Converse on, Edward and I left to go to lunch. He took me to my favorite Italian restaurant.

The hostess sat us down and I couldn't help but notice how much she flirted with Edward. I knew I wasn't his real girlfriend, but come on. The waitress came over and I ordered mushroom ravioli while Edward ordered a personal pizza. Once she left he leaned in close.

"Bella, I wasn't just apologizing for the sake of the public. I really am sorry about my behavior. Being drunk is not a good excuse and I got way out of hand."

I played with my napkin while the waitress brought over our drinks.

"Just…don't do it again, Edward. I know we're not real, but I won't put up with you being an asshole towards me."

He nodded seriously and was prevented from saying anything else because our food came. I hoped he was being sincere.


	3. PhotoShoot Surprise

**Model This**

**Chapter 3: Photo-shoot Surprise**

**I would just like to say that I am in love with Foster the People. I'm making a playlist, any suggestions? I already have Foster the People, Plain White T's, Skillet, Adele, Katy Perry, Green Day, and Linkin Park. Please comment with suggestions! Also, somehow, all of my edited documents got lost on my computer. So, for now you guys will have to read the un-edited version. Please don't be mad at me! I'm going to talk to my beta tonight. SORRY! Dx  
**

-Model This-

"Bella! Get up!"

I groaned and hid my head under my pillow. I recognized the voice and there was no way I was getting up for her. I figure the consequences would be worth it.

"If you don't get up in the next ten seconds, you will pay for it."

I buried myself deeper into my blankets and counted to ten. I had expected something to happen, like an explosion for example, but it was quiet. I slowly peeked my head out from under my pillow just to have my blankets ripped away from me.

"Alice! My room is _freezing_! What did you do?!"

The pixie cackled madly and ran out of room with my favorite blanket. I looked down at my thin tank-top and boy shorts and shivered. I got up quickly and ran into the living room to look at my thermostat. She had set it to forty degrees! I quickly adjusted the temperature and started stalking around my condo to find the culprit.

I was moving towards my closet when I heard something fall in the bathroom. I grinned and quickly ran to the bathroom, laughing at the sight before me. Alice had somehow gotten the blanket wrapped around her and she tripped over it.

"Serves you right for making my condo so cold!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and got up rather quickly. I stole the blanket back and wrapped it around myself. Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the bedroom.

"Rose has recruited me to dress you today since she's busy."

I groaned as I sat down on my bed. Alice and Rosalie insisted on playing Bella-Barbie since, according to them, I couldn't dress better than a blind goose. Alice pulled a green dress out of a bag and tossed me a pair of white flats.

I shooed her out of my room and got dressed, smiling at my reflection. I had to admit that I looked pretty good when they dressed me up. Although, I just really didn't care how I looked. If I was just staying inside all day, that is.

I walked into the bathroom knowing that Alice would want to do my hair and makeup. I sat down obediently and she went to work of curling my hair.

"Have you talked to Angela?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, she said that you have a busy day. You have a luncheon with the editors of Seventeen Magazine at one to discuss being on the cover. She said there's a charity ball tonight at seven…which Edward will pick you up for."

I wrinkled at the thought of Edward picking me up. I was a good girl when it came to the public eye but I think all of my friends knew how much I hated being seen with especially. I knew Edward knew how much I despised him.

"And…done!"

I looked in the mirror and listened to Alice as she did my makeup and continued to tell me what I would be doing for the day. Once she was doing with the makeover I picked up my purse and walked out to my baby. I've had my silver Audi since I turned eighteen, and I still loved her.

I entered the restaurant where I was supposed to meet the editors. I sat down and saw Kate and Irina Denali enter. I smiled at the two as they sat across from me. You could tell that they were sisters. Also, the fact that they were Tanya's older sisters.

Kate had dyed her hair to a brunette and Irina stayed the natural blonde color. Kate had the most brilliant hazel eyes while Irina had brown eyes. We all ordered something small and got down to business.

"So, Bella, we've been thinking about what we wanted you to do for the cover," Irina began.

"We were actually hoping that you might be willing to do something with Edward…" Kate said slowly.

I just about started choking on my water when she said that.

"Let me get this right. You want me to do a cover shot with _Edward Mason_?"

Irina looked at Kate doubtfully and nodded.

"I told you she wouldn't want to do it, Kate."

Our salads came and I stabbed at a carrot with my fork. I could not believe that they wanted me to pose with Edward. They, of all people, knew how much I hated the arrogant actor.

"Which is why we have another proposal," Kate interjected quickly.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and was about to say something, but Irina interrupted before I could.

"It doesn't have to be a cover with him, Bella. We just at least want a few pictures with you and Edward in the magazine."

I stabbed at my salad again and contemplated what they were telling me. It would be great publicity to do a photo-shoot with Edward. Kate slid a piece of paper across the table and I looked at it quickly. As I've said, I could be bought.

-Model This-

"You don't have to do this, Edward. I'm sure Kate and Irina would understand if you said no to the photo-shoot," I said quickly.

We were currently on his patio in the backyard and I had told him about what the Denali sisters wanted. He sipped at his iced tea while I played with an invisible string in my shirt. I was hoping, praying, that he would say no. I know the money's great, but if he said no…

"I think a photo-shoot would be a great idea, Bella. The public would love it."

I took my sunglasses off of my head and put them back over my eyes.

"The shoot's in two days," I replied sharply.

I stood up and felt those muscular fingers wrap around my wrist. I turned around to look at Edward.

"Yes?" I quipped.

"Bella…would you like to go on a date? I mean, an actual date. Not one of those that we do just for show."

I blanched. Edward Cullen was seriously asking me out? On an actual date?

"I guess…I don't really see the harm."

He grinned at me and released my wrist and got up. He walked over to me, kissing my forehead. I walked out of his house in a daze. _What just happened?_


	4. Royce not so King

**Model This**

**Chapter 4: Royce (not so) King**

**So, I was asked if I'd be doing EPOV. For now, the answer is no. It's just more difficult to do more than one POV. I might decide to change that later, but probably not.  
**

-Model This-

She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello! Earth to Bella! Is anyone home?"

I shook my head sharply and looked up at Rosalie.

"Sorry, Rose. I was just spacing out."

She snorted at me.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed."

I rolled my eyes while the make-up artist continued working on me. We were at the studio getting ready for the charity ball tonight. It was being hosted by Tom Cruise to fund St. Jude. Jessica told me to smile as she applied the blush to my cheeks.

Alice piped up, "What are you thinking about Bella?"

I instantly felt the blush start in my cheeks and go down my neck. Rose smirked at me knowingly. She'd always said that Edward and I should hang out just to hang out. Not for the sake of the public. I had told her about how Edward asked me out. Her only reply was to tell me it was about time.

"Uh, nothing, Ali. Are we almost done here, Jessica?"

She smiled sympathetically at me and shook her head. There was a reason we got here two hours early. She was still working on my make-up and we had an hour to go. Lauren was just starting on my hair when Alice came out in a red floor-length gown. I squealed but stayed in place.

Once we were all dolled up we waited in front of the studio for our escorts. Rosalie was going with her boyfriend, Royce. Yes, as in the politician, Royce King. I honestly didn't know what she saw in him. I mean, yeah, he has money. But there's more to a person than just money. I still had no idea why her parents set them up.

Alice was going with Jasper. She'd had a major crush on him since he moved into the Cullen household, but had always been too chicken to do anything about it. The black limo came up and four men came out. I smiled up at Emmett who was playing bodyguard.

Edward walked over to me and offered his arm. I put my small hand on his forearm and we were all off to the ball. It was a twenty minute drive and only five minutes in I could tell something was off about Royce. I looked at Rosalie and she just sighed. She had figured it out. He was drunk.

Edward subtly squeezed my hand as I looked between Royce and Rosalie. I wasn't the only one who knew that Royce had been known to throw a few punches when he was drunk. Maybe that was the real reason that Emmett was here.

"Oh! Before I forget, Rosalie meet my friend, Emmett. Emmett, this is Rosalie Hale. I'm surprised you haven't met Jasper's sister, actually."

Emmett smiled at Rose and nodded politely. She smiled back which Royce had noticed. He was the super-jealous type of boyfriend. Aside from being a drunkard, of course.

"R-Rosie. _What _is your problem?" Royce asked not-so-quietly.

"What are you talking about, Royce?"

He hiccupped and leaned in closer to her with a threatening look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why are you flirting with Emmett right in front of me?"

I had to bite my tongue to not say anything. Rosalie would be beyond pissed if I said anything in front of Royce.

"I'm not flirting with anyone, Royce. Since when can I not smile at someone?"

He huffed and I saw his face start to turn blotchy. He picked up another glass of champagne and downed the whole thing in one gulp. We pulled up to the charity ball and we all walked out with our respective escorts.

The paparazzi were already there shouting questions. Could you talk about ridiculous? We were at a charity ball and they were asking about our love lives. Emmett kept them at bay and as we entered the massive building.

"Welcome everyone!" Tom said into a microphone. "St. Jude and I are very glad that you've decided to join us tonight. Donations can be made out to St. Jude, obviously. Please enjoy yourselves."

We walked around the room, looking at the blown-up pictures of children and their stories. I smiled when I would get to the end of a story with a happy ending. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and turned around to see Edward.

"May I have this dance?"

I nodded slowly and we made our way to the dance floor, dancing to a familiar slow song. Edward rested one hand on my waist and the other held my hand.

"I can't wait for our date," he said with a smile.

I smiled back slightly as Edward pulled me closer.

"I've never had the guts to say it, Bella. But I'm glad that Hollywood threw us together like this. I've always secretly liked you…"

My mouth was agape at what Edward had said.

"You must be drunk or something, Edward."

He chuckled darkly and the music had stopped. Tom Cruise went back up to the microphone but I didn't hear what he said. Edward led us back to our table and I pulled out my checkbook. I wrote a check to St. Jude and put in the bowl as I went outside. I really needed some fresh air.

I walked around to the balcony and heard some voices drifting over.

"Royce, we've talked about this. You don't control me. _I _control _me_."

I heard Royce grunt.

"I own you, Rosalie. You're my girlfriend. _Mine_."

"No one owns me, Royce! _No one_."

Then, I heard the sound of a slap. I was really hoping that it was Rosalie doing the slapping. I rushed over to the couple and saw Rosalie on the ground holding her cheek.

"Get away from her!" I screamed at Royce.

"Oh, look, Rosie. Your dear friend is here to rescue the damsel in distress."

I suddenly felt a familiar strong hand on my shoulder, pulling me away. I looked up at Emmett and saw the anger on his face. This was one of those moments where I don't question Emmett. He walked up to Royce, picking him up by the collar.

"You are _done_, Royce. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore. You touched Rosalie and you will pay. Bella, take Rosalie and leave. _Now."_

I grabbed Rosalie and we ran away as fast as we could.


	5. I thought

**Model This**

**Chapter 5: I thought…**

**Since I've had such awesome reviews, here's chapter 5! I hope you love me for this. :P  
**

-Model This-

"C'mon, Bella. Don't be such a baby. A date with Edward Mason will not kill you."

I snorted and got up from the chair Alice had forced me to sit in. She had insisted on doing my hair and make-up for my date with Edward. No matter how much I fought, I somehow ended up in the chair. Alice brought over the outfit she had picked for my date. I sighed dramatically.

"Alice, I can dress myself. You and Rose don't have to dress me up all the time."

"If we didn't dress you, Bella dearest, then you'd be fired and would never be allowed to model again."

I crossed my arms and glared at the pixie. I was getting really tired of being treated like a baby.

"I am doing my own make-up and hair _and _I'm dressing myself, Alice."

Alice huffed and walked out of my bathroom.

"Good luck!"

I sighed and sat back down and did my make-up. Once I was done getting ready I actually looked pretty good. I pulled on a white tube-top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I quickly pulled on my white flats when the doorbell rang.

I swear I was not walking to the door quickly because I was excited…I have my own reasons. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Edward on the other side. He had a blue button-down tucked into a pair of black dress pants.

"You look lovely this evening," he said with a smile.

I looked down a blushed.

"You don't look too bad, yourself."

He stepped out of the way and motioned for me to walk out. I grabbed my purse and locked the door. We walked out to Edward's silver Volvo which he stroked on the way to the drivers' side. Once we got in he started speeding down the road.

"Don't you think you're going a little fast?"

He smirked at the nervous tone in my voice.

"We'll be okay. You worry way too much, Bella."

He pulled up to a pizza place and held the door open for me as we walked in. Once we sat down and were looking at the menus, I heard a voice that I despised.

"Oh, Eddie! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

I put the fake smile on my face as Edward looked up at Tanya.

"If you would have told me we could have come together," she purred to Edward.

"Sorry to disappoint, Tanya, but I'm on a date. In case you hadn't noticed."

That was the first time Tanya looked over and actually noticed my presence.

"Oh. I didn't see you there, Isabella."

I nodded curtly and looked back down at the menu. I was hoping that she would go away soon. I didn't want her ruining Edward and I's first real date.

"Well, I came here alone. Is it okay if I join, Eddie?"

His hand instantly went to his hair. It was one of his nervous habits.

"Any other time I'd say yes, Tanya. But, we're on a date right now…"

Tanya nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Okay. I understand."

She walked away with her back hunched and I was praying that Edward would not invite her back. She left and I had a sigh of relief.

"Tanya seems to think that I have an undying love for her," Edward stated. "I can't stand her."

I started laughing and the waitress gave me a weird look when she came to take our order. We ordered our personal pizzas when I heard a crash outside the restaurant. Edward got an aggravated look.

"I hope that's not who I think it is," he said.

I looked out the window and felt the same aggravation. The paparazzi had decided to join in our date. A man came out of the kitchen and he was giving orders to some of the waiters. I guessed that he was the boss. Some of the bigger guys went outside and got the paparazzi away from the door.

"Can we _ever _get some alone time?"

I shook my head at Edward. In our line of work, alone time was impossible.

"Do you just want to go to my place? I can cook us dinner," Edward said.

"Yeah, let's go there."

The boss came over and apologized profusely for the commotion. Edward interrupted,

"It's okay, sir. Could we just take our pizzas to go?"

He nodded and continued apologizing while yelling at a waitress to get our pizzas. Edward paid and we snuck out the back, arriving at his house just ten minutes later. Once we got inside I could not stop laughing. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"You never have a dull moment in our lives, Edward." I explained between laughs.

He just shook his head at me and handed me my to-go container.

"I thought you were going to cook for us," I said in a disappointed voice.

He chuckled as he brought in the hot sauce.

"I could always cook for us another time. We don't want to let this delicious pizza go to waste," he explained in a 'duh' voice.

I scowled at him when he turned on the TV. I didn't mind watching sports, but this was supposed to be a _date_. I took a bite of my pizza and wasted no time in voicing my thoughts.

"Bella, we had to leave from our date. Now we're just hanging out," he said in an exasperated voice.

"As far as I remember, you said we'd continue our date here."

"Maybe I changed my mind. You really need to learn on how to get a hold on your temper, Isabella."

I stood up and dumped my water on him. I thought that he was actually going to be the good guy this time. Oh, how wrong I was. I stormed out before he had a chance anything and took a cab back to my condo. I was done with Edward Mason; the world would know it after my interview tomorrow.


	6. The Truth

**Model This**

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

-Model This-

"Bella, you _cannot _do this!" Rosalie screeched at me.

I just shook my head. I was not going to have this conversation again. I called Rose last night when I come home to tell her about the date. I also informed her I would tell the truth during my interview today. She went crazy.

"Do you realize this will make you crumble? Make _Edward _fall, too? You can't!"

I snorted as Jessica finished my hair and Lauren finished the last of my make-up.

"I made the choice, Rose. I'll live with the consequences."

She huffed and stormed away. Out of all people, I was hoping that she would understand. At least Alice does. One of the guys with the clipboards came up to me.

"You'll be on in sixty seconds, Miss Swan."

I nodded and quickly went to stage right.

_It's now or nothing…_

"And let us welcome to the stage, Isabella Swan!"

The crowd cheered and grew louder when I walked onto the stage. My huge smile and waving didn't seem to hurt, either. I sat in the big cushiony chair next to the host, Michelle Stuart. She's kind, behind-the-scenes; in front of the camera she'd wring you dry for information.

"It's a pleasure to have you here today, Bella." I smiled at Michelle.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Michelle."

"See, everyone? We're such good friends; we're on a first-name basis!"

The audience laughed and Michelle wasted no time into questioning me.

"So, how's your love life with the oh-so hot Edward Mason?" I chuckled slightly and took a deep breath.

"Actually…"

I heard the audience collectively gasp and look back towards stage right. I turned around and my mouth was agape. Edward Mason was walking towards me.

"Hello, Michelle and Isabella."

The crowd started cheering once he opened his mouth. They were in awe of Edward Mason. Michelle recovered much quicker than I.

"Hello, Edward. It's so nice to have the both of you on my show."

Edward sat in the chair next to me and I was smart enough to close my mouth when he started talking. Rosalie had to have had something to do with this.

"It's nice to be here, Michelle. What were you two lovely ladies speaking about before I got here?"

She chuckled and blushed slightly when Edward said her name. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"We were just getting to the topic of you and Bella's love life."

Edward nodded and tapped his chin.

"May I put in my two cents?"

Michelle nodded eagerly and the audience clapped for encouragement.

"I regret to inform you that Bella and I are no longer a couple."

I heard the gasps from Michelle and the fans. They were as shocked as I was. Edward Cullen was breaking up with _me _on live television? I was going to do that to him!

"Why is that?" Michelle asked with mock-horror in her voice.

"We're just not the people that we used to be. We don't get along anymore. It was a collective decision."

My interview continued with Edward and Michelle. Once he entered, it was as if I didn't exist. He was going to pay for humiliating me like this. I heard Michelle saying good-bye then the cameras were off. Michelle walked over to us but I walked off of the stage.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Rosalie calling my voice.

"Screw you, Rose."

I grabbed my coat and stormed outside. I was going to try to save our careers. Edward just screwed us royally.


	7. Bi Polar Roller Coaster

**Model This**

**Chapter 7: Bi-Polar Roller Coaster**

**I'm sorry this was supposed to be up earlier. *hangs head in shame* This is the first time I've been able to update thanks to work. I'm sorry!  
**

**Since I've had such amazing reviews, I'm adding a short chapter. I think I'm going to start PM'ing previews to chapters to my best reviewer for each chapter. I can't choose a specific day for when I'll update because of my job. My schedule changes every week, so I never know when I'll be on. It'll be once a week, though!**

-Model This-

I threw my phone across the room when it started ringing. Again. Rosalie has been trying to get a hold of me since the interview last week. There was _no _way I was going to forgive her for this. It was her fault that Edward interrupted my interview.

I put on my brown coat and tucked my hair under my baseball cap. Yes, even we celebrities have to go grocery shopping. Grabbing my keys, I ran to my car. There was no way to escape this rain; even under an umbrella.

I've never really had a problem grocery shopping. It's only happened twice that I've been recognized, and an autograph kept the paparazzi from being called. I should have known that something was going to happen.

I had gotten to the baking aisle when my foot decided to dance with some water on the floor. I slid and knew the ground was happily waiting to say hello to my face. It's been much too long since we've seen each other.

As I started to actually fall, instead of slide, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Once I awkwardly got my balance, I looked to see Edward grinning at me.

"Is something wrong, Miss Swan?"

My anger was immediately flared. How can he be so casual around me after what he did? Does anyone happen to have a hammer I can borrow?

"Don't _ever _talk to me, Mason. You had your many chances."

I quickly put the baseball cap back on my head and returned to my cart. As I was just about to walk away, I felt that hand wrap around my wrist.

"C'mon, Bella. We need to talk," he said with a cocky grin.

"We don't need to do anything, Edward. You had your chance. Leave me alone!"

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and started to quickly walk away. Did I mention how freakishly long his legs are? He caught up to me in no time.

"Don't be like that, Bella-boo. Just because we're broken up doesn't mean we can't be friends."

What. The. Hell?

"Edward, what is _wrong_ with you?! One day you're treating me like crap; the next it's like we're best friends! Pick a side and _leave me alone_!"

He stopped walking and looked stunned.

"I-."

"Edward, don't. I'm so sick and tired of you. Just…don't."

I quickly ran to the check-out lane and paid. Once I was in my car I couldn't stop the tears. Why did it hurt to turn away from him?


	8. Tough Decision

**Model This**

**Chapter 8: The Decision  
**

**I'm going to try to get Chapter 9 posted today! If any of you care enough to know, I use a couple different methods to name my chapters. The method I usually use is typing the chapter, then deciding the name. It usually works out well. But, for chapters like Bi-Polar Roller Coaster, I think of the chapter name then bend it to my will. *evil laugh* Enjoy! You better love me for this, too.**

-Model This-

**EPOV**

"Dude, you seriously need to get yourself together. Ever since you 'broke up' with Bella, you've been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual."

I threw my pillow at my idiotic older brother. I seriously do _not _need to deal with his lecturing.

"Get out of my room, Emmett. Is it that hard to believe that I just want to be _alone_?"

You had to be deaf to not hear the anger in his voice.

"You always pull this crap, Edward. You push us away when you really need our help. Screw you; I'm not dealing with that anymore."

I heard the footsteps and my front door slam. I finally got him out of my house. I don't understand why my family just can't leave me alone to wallow in my misery. They always talk about how it's 'my fault' for how my life turned out. Personally, I believe it's their fault.

My rise to stardom wasn't anything special. No, it wasn't special until I became number one. Mom and Emmett say that's when I started to change. Something about my ego getting to my head, or whatever. I think the truth is that they're just jealous.

Sure, Alice is rather popular. Emmett is a well-known body guard. But, you don't hear people screaming their names. No, it's _me _that the fans want. I can control them with just my smile.

Most people don't understand the kind of life I like to live. I have all the money I could ever want, so I do what the heck I want with it. So what if I go to a strip club that the paparazzi happen to be at? I'm pretty sure it's not me that they wanted to photograph.

Anyway, enough with my rambling. I need to get dressed and visit my publicist for something about 'pictures of you getting drunk. Again.' or whatever.

I threw on my jeans and a white t-shirt. On the way to Aro's office, I couldn't help but think about running into Bella at the grocery store. Of all the places, and times, for her to be somewhere, she had to be at the grocery store.

When I saw her I knew I had to say something to her. Then, I saw her slip on a puddle of water in the middle of the aisle. I got there just in time to catch her, luckily. I wish I could erase the pain of the words she said to me. But, why should it hurt? I can get any girl I want, right? The public already thought that we had been a couple.

-Model This-

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, I quit. I can't handle this…this stress anymore! I don't want to be famous!"

She just rolled her eyes at me and started writing something down.

"Do you know how many times you say that, Bella? 'I don't want to be famous!' Then why did you Edward Mason? Hmm? Explain that to me."

Alright, she had a point there. I did "date" Edward Mason to stay famous and high on the ladder. But, that's over now. We're over now.

"It's just not all it was cut out to be, Rose. I mean, I have you and Alice, I know. I thought it would be easier than this…"

"So, now you're saying you're a quitter, Miss Swan?" she asked with venom in her voice.

No. There was _no _way I was a quitter. I slumped down in my seat.

"What am I supposed to do, Rose?"

Her expression softened and she leaned forward.

"Be the Bella that I know and love. She is a strong, independent woman. She pushes through tough situations while facing them head on."

I nodded silently and stood up.

"I need to get home. I'll see you later, Rose," I stated and walked away quickly.

-Model This-

**I know, I'm a terrible author. *hangs head in shame* I'm having major writers block. If you guys have any ideas please share!**


	9. Good Luck Vacation

**Model This**

**Chapter 9: Good Luck Vacation**

**Thank you to Holidai for this idea.**

-Model This-

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket with an idea of who was calling me. I looked at my screen and saw that my suspicions were confirmed. Rosalie was calling me again.

"Flight 252 to Hawaii now boarding," stated a voice over the intercom.

I hit "ignore" and handed over my flight ticket. The man looked at my ticket and looked at me so quickly I thought he got whiplash.

"You're Bella Swan? _The _Bella Swan?"

I nodded while flashing him my brilliant smile.

"Yes. Would you like an autograph?"

I heard the titters of impatience behind me but I really could not care less. This vacation is for me.

"Uh, yes, please! For my…girlfriend."

I pulled out a piece of paper and handed the guy my autograph. He smiled and stuttered his thanks while I was walking away.

-Model This-

"Welcome to Hawaii, Miss Swan! I'm sure you will enjoy your stay at the Naomi Inn," said a red-head with much enthusiasm.

I nodded and grabbed my room key quickly. I just wanted to get to my room and go to bed. I have to fly a lot as a celebrity, but I hate it. There is nothing worse than a huge chunk of metal carrying my thousands of feet above my ground. Or, my possible impending doom.

Once in my room I turned on my phone to see I had twelve missed calls and over fifty text messages. Most of them came from Rose. The one text that stood out to me was from the last person I expected. I give you three guesses of who that is.

_I'm really sorry, Bella. I need to get my act straight. Call me? –Edward_

I lay down and stared at my phone for a few minutes. How was I going to reply? I wanted to talk to Edward but I was in Hawaii to be away from all of that drama. After those few minutes I decided to do the most logical thing. Throw my phone across the room.

"Bella, you need to come back to LA! We had all of this stuff planned and you just leave?!"

I glared at the phone in my hotel room. How Rosalie had gotten my number, I'll never know.

"Yes, Rosalie, I just left. I needed to get away from all of the drama that is you and Edward."

The silence was deafening.

"Rose?"

"No need to downplay it huh, Bella?" she asked with ice in her voice.

"You are _not _seriously doing this, Rose! You cannot be trying to guilt-trip me!"

All of the sudden she started crying.

"Bella, I really need you right now. Something's happened," she said with panic in her voice.

"Rose, calm down. Just tell me what happened," I responded.

Again, I heard the sound of shuffling papers. After taking a few deep breaths she finally replied.

"Bella, I'm pregnant."

I dropped the phone and pinched my arm. No, this couldn't be right. There was no way Rose could be pregnant. She had found out when she a teenager that she couldn't have kids. I picked the phone back up.

"That's great news, Rosalie! Why are you crying?"

She sucked in a breath.

"I don't know if Royce or Emmett is the father."

-Model This-

Emmett was glaring at Royce from across the room. The two _hated _each other and now Rose had to tell them some life-changing news. I'm here for moral support.

"Okay. There's something I need to tell the two of you…" Rose said quietly.

"Just get on with it, Rosie. I have places to go, people to see," Royce interjected.

Emmett glared at him and looked like he was about to say something. Rosalie must have seen it coming because she quickly added,

"I'm pregnant and don't know which of you is the father."

Emmett had stopped his advancement of Royce and froze where he was.

"Wha- what? You're telling me I could be a father?" Emmett asked with disbelief.

All of us were shocked. I didn't even know that Rosalie and Emmett were seeing each other. Rose had said that they wanted to keep in private until they knew it was going to work out.

"Yes, I am, Emmett. It could be you or Royce…"

"Well, there's an easy solution for that, Rosie. Just get rid of the thing."

I didn't even see Emmett move before his hands were around Royce's throat.

"Don't you _ever _say that about a baby! You don't just get rid of a living baby!"

Rosalie put her hand on Emmett's back and I saw him relax instantly. I could understand why they were together. They balanced each other out.

"Royce, I just thought I should tell you in person. You can leave now. We'll find out in around seven months where he or she is yours or not."

Emmett picked Royce up and practically threw him out in the hallway. So many lives were about to change.

-Model This-

**I really have no idea what my problem is with writer's block. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	10. Hello Daddy

**Model This**

**Chapter 10: Hello Daddy**

**Thank you to all of my readers for your support with the writer's block. A lot of you have given me great ideas! Thank you thank you thank you! To show my thanks I'm updating early. I also had some questions so I'm hoping this answers them!**

-Model This-

Alice, Rose, and I were all sitting in a circle (kind of) in my living room. What else would you do when you find out one of your best friends is pregnant? Pig out and bad-mouth one of the possible fathers. But, there's still one thing I don't get…

"Rose," I said, "why did you sleep with Royce anyway?"

She sighed and set down her bowl of ice cream.

"Honestly, Bella, to placate him. He kept pressuring me to have sex with him and I just couldn't take it anymore. I knew when I said yes that it would be a mistake. Now look at where we are."

I nodded silently and continued eating my frozen yogurt. Hey, I'm a model. I can't afford a few extra pounds from ice cream. Suddenly, Alice squealed and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" Rose asked with an exasperated voice.

"I can't believe I haven't told you guys the amazing news!"

I raised my eyebrow and Rosalie stopped mid-bite to listen.

"Jasper and me are dating!"

There was about a moment's pause before Rose and me tackled Alice.

"You and Jasper are dating and we're just _now _hearing about it?!" I screeched at the pixie.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, I am just _now _having you hear about it. We were keeping it on the down low but the paparazzi caught on to us. It doesn't help that I'm releasing my new fall line of clothing next week."

I threw a pillow at her and was about to sit on her when my phone started ringing. Rose's eyes flitted to mine as I picked up my phone.

"It's Edward."

With those two words the room went silent. I started shaking a little and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I'm so glad you answered!" I heard some shuffling in the background and Edward started crying, "I know I haven't been great to you. But, I really need you right now. Something bad has happened. Can you pick me up?"

I thought about it for a moment. Did I really want to help him?

"Where are you, Edward?"

He rolled off an address and I got up and grabbed my keys.

"I don't know when I'll be back guys. I have to go get Edward," I stated quickly and left before I could see their expressions.

-Model This-

"Edward!"

I ran over to him and helped him off of the wet floor.

"What are you doing here?! Why are you in an abandoned warehouse?" I fired the questions at him.

He struggled to his feet and staggered around while shaking his head.

"Later, Bella. Please," he begged me.

I sighed and put my arm around him and walked him to my car. The ride to my condo was silent and once we got inside he lay down on the couch. Within minutes he was asleep.

-Model This-

"What does it say, Rosalie?" Emmett asked with his nerves apparent in his voice.

She took a deep breath and opened the paper. Her eyes went huge and a small smile came on her face.

"You're the father, Emmett."

**DUN DUN DUN what happened to Edward? Since it's an early chapter I'm keeping it short and simple. Plus, I'm really tired from an attempt to donate blood yesterday. R & R if you'd be so kind!**


	11. SOS

**Model This**

**Chapter 11: S.O.S.  
**

-Model This-

I lay down the bacon and eggs on the table in front of Edward. He had slept the whole day away yesterday and now I'm waiting for some answers. He took his first bite and looked like a kid in a candy store.

"This is really great, Bells. What did you do?"

I shrugged.

"It's just bacon and eggs, Edward. There's not really anything fancy to them."

He took another bite and looked like he was savoring the moment.

"This is the first time I've had an actual meal in a long time."

I tried to hide my shock. How can anyone go any amount of time without an actual meal? I guess I didn't a too good job of hiding my emotions.

"It's all part of the story, Bella. Just give me a few minutes."

I silently nodded and stared down at my own plate. I suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. Once he had finished eating I looked at him expectantly.

"So, I warn you, this story is not a pretty one. As you know I'm Edward Cullen. Well, to the fans I'm Edward Mason. _The _Edward Mason. Everyone wanted to see me, every guy wanted to be me. Once I made it big, it got to my head.

"I started hanging out with the wrong kinds of actors. The drug users, the ones that got drunk every night just because they can. Even the actors that tried to get any woman into their bed. It's one of my darkest times.

"A couple nights ago Mike decided that he wanted to check out this abandoned warehouse. I figured why not? What's the harm in an abandoned warehouse? I also figured that he was bringing the heroine or the cocaine. Whatever the drug of choice was for that night. That's one of the few things I got right.

"Mike showed up around ten with some cocaine. We all got high and someone decided we should see who can jump from the highest stair. It was a brilliant idea at the time… Don't give me that look, Bella. I know what I did was really stupid. I'm beyond done with drugs."

I blanched. Was he seriously stupid enough to do drugs?

"Anyway, you could see what happened. I jumped from the tenth stair and it didn't end well. I'm lucky that I didn't break anything. But, I didn't say thank you, Bella. Thanks for saving my butt back there. I really didn't expect you to come and I sure as hell didn't deserve it."

I put my hand over his. What else was I supposed to do? Say that everything was alright when it clearly wasn't?

"Edward, I think you should think about going into rehab. I know that you say that you're done, but you're addicted..."

He took his hand away from mine and looked out the window. His hands went straight to his hair and he started the pulling. Is it bad how attractive that was?

"I don't know what to do," he said quietly.

I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Bellaboo. What's up with you?"

I smiled at his nickname for me.

"I need you to come to my apartment, Em. I have your brother here and he's trying to get straightened out. We need your help."

It sounded like Emmett had dropped the phone. I heard a few cuss words then he was back on the line.

"I'll be there in a few moments, Bella. Make sure to keep your eye on him."

Then, the line went dead. I looked over at Edward who was fiddling with his napkin.

"Emmett's on his way," I stated.

He nodded silently and the door burst open just a few minutes later. I looked over and smiled at Emmett.

"Come on, bro. Let's get your shit straight."

THE END

-Model This-

**I'M JUST KIDDING PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET.  
**

**How was this? I'm sorry if it's not long enough. I'm lucky that I just finished this before bed. I love you faithful readers!**


	12. This Cursed Place

**Model This**

**Chapter 12: This Cursed Place**

**I am currently writing this at 9:30 when I was supposed to be in bed at 9:00. It's a good thing I love you guys!**

-Model This-

**EPOV**

"Welcome to Hiderdale Rehabilitation Center, Edward. I'm Dr. Brusky and I'm going to be your therapist during your stay here. We're going to help you get through this and the public won't know a thing. The most important goal is getting you better."

I nodded silently and sat down on the pathetic single bed in room.

"I know that this isn't what you're used to, Mr. Mason. But, we'll do everything we can in our power to make you feel comfortable."

Again, I just nodded. There was nothing that they could do to make me feel comfortable here. It just wasn't _home_. What was worse was that it didn't have Bella. I sound crazy, right? I always just used Bella because I could. She always came back to me.

Then, one day she didn't. I knew that I was going to regret it if I crashed her interview. Emmett had heard about it and let it slip what was going on. Well, he didn't tell me exactly. He was talking to Jasper about it on the phone and I just happened to overhear.

So, I made the decision to crash Bella to the ground. How would that look if Edward Mason was dumped by Bella Swan? Not very good. But, I didn't think about how bad it looked the other way around.

I was honestly surprised that Bella said yes to helping me out. Well, as surprised as a high person could be. I know that I haven't treated her as well as I should. I also knew that she's the only one who would save me without judgment.

I don't really remember when I started doing drugs. I think that Tyler convinced me somehow to try it the first time.

"After all," he'd said, "if you don't like it you don't ever have to do it again."

Truth is I hated it. It burned when I snorted and I didn't really like the effect. The thing is I couldn't get enough of it. So, as long as the guys kept supplying I kept snorting.

Now, I see the mistake I made. It royally screwed up my life and the lives of those around me. But why would I care? I was having fun, getting high, and people loved me. There was always who was willing to catch me when I fell. Until there wasn't.

I didn't even really want to go to the abandoned warehouse. Mike had somehow convinced me and I really wanted some coke. So, I showed up and then the rest of it gets kind of fuzzy. I explained to Bella the best of what I could remember.

A knock on the door brought me out of my musings.

"Hello, again, Edward. Would you like to try having a session?" Dr. Brusky questioned.

I just shook my head and lay down on my bed. I heard him mumble something and then walk out of my room. Looking over at the hideous orange sweats I felt a sudden rush of hatred. Hatred for Mike and Tyler for getting me involved in drugs in the first place.

Hatred for Emmett for not trying harder to get me back to earth. Hatred for Alice for the same reason. Hatred for everyone. Well, except for Bella. Bella is the one who saved my ass.

-Model This-

**BPOV-One Month Later**

No letters. No texts. No calls. No emails. Nothing from Edward for the past month.

I was hoping that I'd at least hear word of something from him by now. How he's doing in rehab, how he's dealing with the public finding out. He's lost many fans when it was leaked that he's a drug addict. Although, a lot of his really loyal fans have stuck by his side. Theoretically of course.

Everyone in Edward's family had heard from him somehow. I know that once he finally had his first session and actually talked to his therapist he was promoted to Level One. That meant that he had can now write and receive letters and email.

He won't be able to make calls until he's a Level Four and as for the texts…I don't know if he can text at all. Well, something would be worth it.

I'd been avoiding Rosalie and Alice since I picked Edward up at the warehouse. There was no way that I could answer their questions. I didn't want to answer their questions. I knew it would lead to something that I'm just not ready to talk about. Being without Edward for a month has made me realize something, though. I am in love with Edward Cullen.

-Model This-

**This is the end of this chapter. But, here is a preview to you loyal readers. Tell me what you think! I already have an amazing idea for the next chapter, Lost Letters. Enjoy!**

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you are probably wondering why I haven't written to you. I just haven't been able to find the words of what to say. I know that I owe you more apologies than I can count. I also owe you more explanation than what I've provided. I'm still working on the explanation part._

_I'm so terribly sorry for how I've treated you. I can't say it enough. I treated you like I did because I could. I know, no amount of apologizing can make up for it. I promise to never treat someone how I've treated you. I'm going to start being a better man to you once I get out of here._

_I have something that I need to tell you, I just don't know how. You might be surprised when you do find out. But why should I keep you waiting? I'm in love with you, Bella. I always have been, even if I'm not good at showing it. I just hope that you forgive me and love me back._

_Edward_


	13. Lost Letters

**Model This**

**Chapter 13: Lost Letters**

**I'm posting this early because I'm super excited for this chapter and I've had amazing reviews. So, here you go!**

-Model This-

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you are probably wondering why I haven't written to you. I just haven't been able to find the words of what to say. I know that I owe you more apologies than I can count. I also owe you more explanation than what I've provided. I'm still working on the explanation part._

_I'm so terribly sorry for how I've treated you. I can't say it enough. I treated you like I did because I could. I know no amount of apologizing can make up for it. I promise to never treat someone how I've treated you. I'm going to start being a better man to you once I get out of here._

_I have something that I need to tell you, I just don't know how. You might be surprised when you do find out. But why should I keep you waiting? I'm in love with you, Bella. I always have been, even if I'm not good at showing it. I just hope that you forgive me and love me back._

_Edward_

* * *

_Edward,_

_I really don't understand why I haven't heard anything from you lately. I've been hoping to hear from you since I heard you went to Level One. I know you can write me letters. You've written plenty of letters to your family members, why am I not good enough to get one back?_

_I just want to know how you're doing. I want to know if you're okay or if you're struggling. Even when I'm mad at you, I'm still here for you, Edward. Just…write me back. Please._

_Bella_

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_You've probably already heard the great news that I've been promoted to Level Two. I know it doesn't seem like much, but I don't have to wear those hideous brown sweats anymore. I don't know if anyone has told you the colors here. If not, here you go._

_Level Zero-Orange  
Level One-Brown  
Level Two-Green  
Level Three- Yellow  
Level Four- Red  
Level Five- Blue  
Level Six- Purple  
Level Seven- White_

_They said it would probably at least be a year before I get to Level Seven. It's been three months before I've made Level Two. I just wish that they would tell us what we need to do for us to get to the next Level._

_I can honestly say that it feels weird to not be high for a whole month. It's not a bad kind of weird. Although, I'm still really wishing that I could just get a hold of something. Anything. But, I also want to get sober. Why does it have to be so difficult?_

_Love,  
Edward_

* * *

_Edward,_

_Alice gave me the great news that you're now a Level Three. I just wish you were the one that were telling me these things. Why haven't you written to me? You've been there for just over three months and I haven't heard anything from you. Even just having one of your other correspondents tell me that you said "hello" would be worth it._

_She also told me that it's starting to get easier for you. That it's getting easier to be able to say no when you get the urges. I miss you, Edward. It's difficult not hearing from you._

_But the good news is that Rosalie is now seven months along. She looks amazing even if she doesn't seem to think so. She and Emmett found out that they're having a baby girl. The name Adriana has come up a few times._

_They also asked me to be godmother. Can you believe it? I couldn't imagine being a guardian to a child. But I'd do it for them._

_I'm sorry about what's happened to your reputation since it was leaked about your addiction. I wish that I could make things easier for you. I've been thinking more and more about quitting modeling. I do love it, but it just doesn't give me the joy that it used to. I don't know what my next step should be._

_It might just be as simple as waiting for you to get out of rehab. Emmett told me it might still be another nine months or so. It would be worth it if I got to see you. I've made a realization, Edward. I'm in love with you._

_Is it weird that I could see us having a future together? A real future. Not one that's just for the public eye. I could see us with a couple kids and happily married. But, I don't know if you love me back. Can you please write me back? I need to know the truth._

_Isabella_


	14. Explained

**Model This**

**Chapter 14: Explained**

**Since I'm such a liar about when I update, here's another chapter! I hope that this clears some things up. I already anticipated most of you guys' questions so I already had this chapter made to answer them. Read on!**

-Model This-

**BPOV**

"Ali, I just don't get it. Why hasn't he been writing to me? I've sent him too many letters to count."

She sighed and her hand went to her hair. Just like her brother.

"I don't know, Bella. I haven't gotten a letter from him in a couple weeks. I really don't know what to say."

I looked out the window and watched the rain hit the panes. I bit my lip while trying not to cry. I helped him, dammit! And this is how he repays me? By totally ignoring my existence? I suddenly got up and threw the remote against the wall.

"Bella! You need to calm down! Breaking stuff is not going to help the situation," Alice said while slowly trying to pry my phone from my hand.

I took a deep breath and slowly sat back down.

"Good girl. Now, how about we get some ice-cream while we wait for Rose?"

I nodded and stared at the wall. It just hurt so much that Edward didn't care about me enough to even mention me in any letters. After a few minutes Alice came back with three bowls of ice-cream right as Rose was walking into the condo.

"Hey, Rose," I said.

She nodded and sat down next to me. I smiled and felt her belly while she tried to get comfortable.

"I love this baby, guys. I really do. But, he's going to break my spine one of these days."

My eyebrow automatically shot up and Alice had a look of shock.

"He, eh? I thought you and Emmett weren't going to find out the sex yet," Alice piqued.

Rosalie blushed and looked back down at her swollen belly.

"We haven't found out. I just get this gut feeling that it's a boy."

I giggled while Alice scowled at me.

"You owe me one hundred big ones, Ali!" I screeched while laughing.

"She hasn't had the baby yet! We don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Alice retorted.

Rose was glaring at the both of us.

"You made a bet on my baby?"

Now Alice was the one who was trying to not laugh.

"Emmett's in on it!" Alice said before Rose could get too mad…at us.

"He _what_?!"

"Whoa, Alice! Rose! We can talk about the stupid stuff that Emmett has done later. Right now we need to talk about modeling."

They immediately sobered up and looked at me. I wriggled around while under their scrutiny. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…

"Why do you want to quit modeling, Bella?" Rose asked.

I shrugged and was already biting my lip again.

"It just doesn't bring me as much joy as it used to, Rose. I'm tired of being in the spotlight. Anytime I do something wrong the whole world freaking knows! You have loyal fans until they find out that you're not perfect."

Alice nodded slowly while chewing on the end of a pen.

"It is a tough job, Bella. You also agreed to stay with it until your contract runs out. What are you going to do about that?"

I fiddled with a hem on the bottom of my shirt. It was something that I'd thought about. I only have three more months left on my contract. If I wanted to back out early, I'd have to pay a pretty penny for compensation.

"I've been thinking about that, Ali. I'm going to talk to my lawyer and see what he says about this whole situation."

Rosalie nodded and actually looked a little bit grateful. I looked at her with question.

"Oh, Bella. I was thinking that I would talk to you about this in a better situation…but I was going to tell you that I'd have to quit being your manager. Emmett makes enough to take care of our family. I'm going to be a mommy full time."

I stared at her for a second while a smile slowly crept on my face. I hugged her as best as you could hug a seven month pregnant woman.

"I'm really happy for you, Rose. I'm glad you're going to be with your baby so much. I just hope that you know that I expect to see a lot of him."

She smiled and Alice interjected,

"Don't forget about me! I expect to see a lot of her, too."

Rose just smiled while we had a group hug.

-Model This-

**EPOV**

I looked at Emmett who was sitting across from me. He looked madder than a banshee.

"Why haven't you been writing to Bella, Edward?"

Well, that was not what I expected him to say.

"What are you talking about, Emmett? I've sent her so many letters. She's the one who hasn't been writing to me."

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it just as quickly. Then, he looked confused.

"That's not what she said. Bella told me that she's written you many letters but you haven't written her back…"

My mouth was agape.

"She's been writing me? I swear that I haven't gotten any of her letters, Emmett. If I had I would write back as soon I got it."

His eyebrows furrowed together while he thought about it.

"I'm going to talk to your supervisor about this. Well, I guess I'll just have to catch you up on what's going on. She's going to quit modeling. She said it's just not how it used to be. She also met someone named Jacob Black. It's in the tabloids that they're dating, but I don't know…"

Emmett kept talking but I tuned him out after he said Jacob Black. Well son of a bitch.

-Model This-

**I will also be continuing Lost Letters as another chapter. I just don't know when. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. First Hello

**Model This**

**Chapter 15: First Hello**

**Another installment of ****Model This****. I hope you guys are happy! :)**

-Model This-

**EPOV**

I punched the wall. Out of all the people that Bella could possibly run into…

Security ran into my room and held me down while I thrashed around. Could they not understand how angry I was? Jacob Black was going to take advantage of Bella. There was nothing that they would do to help her. That's the second that I know. I'm the only one who can save the love of my life.

-Model This-

So, those of you who don't read any of the tabloids, there's some history with Jacob and me. We are mortal enemies in the acting world. We had been competing with each other since the beginning of our careers. That was over five years ago.

My first movie had been Where the Sun Shines. It was about a teenage boy who gets trapped in underground caves and has to find any way to survive. Black and I both thought that we would get the lead role; Oliver Pepper.

I won't bore you with all of the details. Jacob and I had auditioned on the same day just one hour apart. We were told that we had to wait two hours after we auditioned so we could find out who got the part. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Carlisle was sitting on the left of me. I looked into his blue eyes and he smiled back at me. I got my unruly strange colored hair from my father. The green eyes are from my mother._

"_You can do this, Edward. I know that you're only eighteen, but I'm proud of you."_

_I was utterly confused._

"_How are you proud of me when we don't know if I even have the part?"_

_He smiled that fatherly smile._

"_You're going for your dream, son. We all have set backs. Even with all of yours, you're still going for it," he put his hand on my shoulder, "I couldn't be prouder."_

_I smiled at my father and then I smelled it. Carlisle's nose wrinkled also and I looked over at the source. The first thing I saw was the long black hair. I was thinking that I was looking at a chick that really needed a shower. Then, I remembered that only guys were in this room. I automatically didn't like the foul-smelling, black haired guy that was staring at me._

"_You're Edward Cullen, right?"_

_I shook my head. I had already discussed with my family that I was going to use my biological surname if I were to make it big. I wanted them to at least have their privacy._

"_No, my name's Edward Mason. Do I know you?"_

_He smiled wickedly and I saw the yellow on his teeth._

"_We went to high school together, Eddie boy. We had freshman year together."_

_I eyed him trying to make a connection._

"_Sorry, dude. I don't remember you."_

_His sickly sweet smile got bigger._

"_That's okay, Eddie. My name's Jacob Black," he leaned in close to me, "and I'm going to make sure that you get nowhere. You will not become an actor, Edward."_

_Now was I utterly confused and quite a bit pissed off._

"_How do you propose that you're going to stop me?"_

"_Oh, I have my ways. Either way, you will not show your face here again."_

_I heard a door opened and looked to see a tall red-head holding a clipboard._

"_We are done with the auditions. We are pleased to announce that Edward Mason has gotten the part of Oliver Pepper."_

_I smiled while the others groaned or looked at me with a pissed off expression. I looked over at Jacob and saw his expression. If looks could kill…_

I acted like I was a lot calmer than I really was. If I were stupid enough to continue struggling they would knock me down a level. I didn't need to be here any longer than I needed to be. I need to protect Bella.

They let go of me and my doctor came in.

"C'mon, Edward. We need to have a talk."

-Model This-

**BPOV**

"Alright, Miss Swan. Your contract has been terminated with a lesser amount for you to pay for compensation. I hope you can find something that makes you happy."

I hit the "end" button on my iPhone. Rosalie looked at my smile with confusion.

"They got me out of the contract, Rose. I get to be my own person."

-Model This-

**Read and review!**


	16. New Me

**Model This**

**Chapter 16: New Me**

-Model This-

**BPOV**

"Wow. I can't believe you really went through with this, Bella. I'm really happy for you, though," Alice chirped.

I smiled at my second best friend and shoved the rest of my hamburger in my mouth; I was savoring the taste. I didn't have to be 100 percent healthy anymore. It felt kind of good to get the cholesterol running through my arteries.

Rosalie looked at me with disgust. Although, not for the reason that you'd think. Ever since she got pregnant meat has repulsed her. It's all vegetarian for her at the moment.

"I can't believe you went through it either, Bella. I'm still pissed at you for going through it. Why?" Rosalie questioned.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm honestly tired of you bothering me about it, Rosalie. It's my decision, not yours."

She looked aback and huffed while crossing her arms. It's getting really tiring having to deal with her accusatory statements and looks.

"I'm really happy for you, Bella. Actually, I have a job offer for you." Alice said.

I looked up from my juicy slab of cow meat with interest. A job offer from Alice? This could be really interesting.

"Well, I know that you quit modeling. But I also thought that might just be for those kinds of companies. What would you say to modeling for my clothing?"

I swallowed and felt the small smile creep onto my face. I can't believe that I'd never thought of working with Alice.

"That would be a great idea! Why have you not mentioned something about that earlier?"

She shrugged while stabbing the limp lettuce on her place.

"You seemed to really enjoy the modeling job that you had. I didn't want to take you away from that."

I must say that I love my best friend right now.

-Model This-

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know if you heard about Alice's recent proposition. I'm going to be modeling for her fashion agency. Isn't that amazing?! I can't believe that she didn't mention something about it earlier. I never thought about working with your sister. She said that she's going to give me a lot of free reign, within reasonable limits. It feels great to be modeling for something that I actually get to choose. Did you know that Rose was the one to sign me up with JCP?_

_Anyway, that's enough about me. How are you? I finally started to get all of those letters that you sent me. I still can't believe that Tiffany had been harboring all of our letters. I still haven't gotten the full story on that._

_Alice said that you're getting closer and closer to Level Four. I'm so proud of you, Edward. I'm glad that you're doing everything that you can to get out of there. I want you to come back home._

_Although it seems as though the letters have a long space between two of them. It was two weeks before you addressed another one. I'm just wondering if you really did wait to write another or did I just not get another letter?_

_Emmett said that you'd been asking about Jacob Black. I know that the tabloids are saying that we're dating. I can assure you that we're not. He's just such an amazing friend of mine. I've known him for many years._

_I hope that you can get out of there soon. I'm getting tired of just seeing your handwriting, Edward. I want to see _you_. Please write back as soon as you can._

_Bella_

I kissed the letter and sprayed it with perfume. Yeah, I know it's cheesy. What can you say about a girl in love?


	17. Saving Edward

**Model This**

**Chapter 17: Saving Edward**

-Model This-

**Two Weeks Later**

"He hasn't written in two weeks, Alice. I'm starting to think that something's wrong."

She rolled her eyes and went back to the shirt she was designing.

"It's fine, Bella. He's being taken care of in rehab. I bet he just got caught in something."

I huffed and looked down at my latest photo-shoot pictures. Tyler, the photographer, had been right when he said that something was missing. My pictures just didn't look quite…_right_.

"But he usually writes a letter to at least one of the family members. He hasn't written to anyone."

I saw her shaking her head from the corner of my eye. This was the third time we'd talked about Edward not writing to any of the family or friends. I decided to drop it since I didn't want to deal with another fight with Alice. But I'm still going to look into things.

Once I went home from Alice's house I decided to do some research on Hiderdale Rehabilitation Center. We'd already had problems with Tiffany. She was the best person in the whole world…

Tiffany Anderson had heard about Edward Mason being checked into the Hiderdale Rehab Center (or HRC). She faked her diploma saying that she's a nurse. How she got that past her employers, I'll never know. She has, apparently, had an obsession with Edward since he first became an actor.

Once she found out about his rehab she signed up for the job as his nurse. Her application was accepted without question and that's when Edward and me started having problems. She had been intercepting all of our letters.

She ended up being admitted to an insane asylum; something about borderline personality disorder with narcissistic tendencies. I'm just glad that she's away from my Edward now.

I started getting frustrated after clicking a few links but with no good results. Just articles about the mysterious Hiderdale Rehab Center. I mean, I understood that it's a rehab center for famous people but there _has _to be something about HRC.

After an hour of searching I slammed my laptop closed and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know research could be this annoying this quickly. In school you always knew there would be an end result. But what about when it has to do with real life?

I got up and made a quick sandwich. There was something in the back of my mind nagging at me, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I went back to my laptop and clicked on the last article I was reading.

_Written by Angela Weber_

_The mysterious Hiderdale Rehabilitation Center_

_There's not much that anyone can say about Hiderdale Rehabilitation Center (or HRC). Not many know where it is actually located. All that is known about HRC is that it's where celebrities go for rehabilitation. It is know that the famous Edward Mason as recently been admitted to a rehab center. It's not known which one, but we have a pretty good guess._

_There are several questions concerning this place. We have even spoken with the famous (or infamous) Dr. Brusky. He's been a resident at HRC for over fifteen years. He has refused to give us any straight answers. When asked what makes HRC so private and simply answered,_

"_Why does this place matter so much to the public?"_

_Are we just attempting to meddle with the lives of celebrities? Are we just nosy about anything that we shouldn't know about? These are just a couple of the many questions. Although, I think there's something fishy about Hiderdale Rehabilitation Center._

I bookmarked the article and searched Angela Weber herself. She is a famed reporter from Seattle, Washington with very good credibility. I clicked on another link and got the phone number for this reporter. A small chat wouldn't hurt, would it?

-Model This-

"This is Bella Swan, as in _the _Bella Swan?" came an exasperated voice from the phone.

I chuckled and nodded but realized that she couldn't actually see me.

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan. I was doing some research on Hiderdale Rehab Center and one of your articles came up. Do you think that we could meet and talk about what you know?"

The silence on the other end was deafening. I had expected something more like interest or excitement in talking about something that we agreed upon. Especially when it has to do with a mystery.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Swan."

I was taken aback. Had I called the wrong number?

"You are Angela Weber, correct?" She sighed and confirmed what I thought was true.

"Then why won't you talk to me, Angela? I think we both have some interesting theories as to what goes on there."

"Look, Miss Swan, I thought that article had been taken down. I'd rather that you didn't call me again and I don't suggest you go looking for answers about that place. Just pretend like you'd never even heard of them."

I heard the phone click and looked at mine to see the words _Call Ended_. What had just happened?

-Model This-

**I was going to stop right after Bella considered talking to Angela. Then I realized that would make a terrible author with how short the updates have been lately. I hope this makes you happy!**


	18. Believe

**Model This**

**Chapter 18: Believe**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been working, homework, blah blah blah. To everyone who has asked what the hell just happened, the answer is a twist, my dearies.**

**Any who, here you go!**

-Model This-

"Please, Angela, just answer the door."

I rapped on the door and heard the shuffling of feet. I've been going to Angela's apartment everyday for the past week in the hope of getting her to talk with me. It's the same thing every time. I small squeal, the sound of feet shuffling, and the lock clicking into place. So, no luck for Bella.

"Angela, I can protect you. One of my best friend's jobs is protection. He knows people that can help you. Just please, answer the door."

Again, it was the shuffling feet but then something else happened. The door opened to reveal a tired, scared girl. She had on white glasses and her hair was in disarray. She was in just a camisole and plaid pajama pants. She eyed me warily.

"Come in, quickly."

She shuffled out of the doorway and I followed. She led me to a coffee table that had a lot of papers on it. She quickly gathered them up and walked away. I looked around the small apartment with a frown on my face. How could someone live in a place this small?

"Well, what do you want?"

I jumped when I heard her voice right behind me.

"You know what I'm here for, Angela. Answers."

She sighed and sat down at the table and I sat across from her.

"First I want to know about what you were talking about…about this 'protection'."

I pulled Emmett's business card from my purse.

"His name's Emmett Cullen. He's a body guard but he has buddies from everywhere. I could call him right now and you'd have someone watching out for you within the hour."

She pursed her lips and stayed quiet for a moment. I silently pulled my phone out and I saw her nod. Holding the phone to my ear, I heard him answer.

"Yo, Bella-boo. What can this Emmett do for you?"

"Hey, Em. I need to ask for a big favor."

"Anything for you, Bells. Just name it."

I quickly explained the situation to Emmett and heard a pause when I was finished. I could practically hear him rubbing his chin, in thought.

"I can have that arranged. I'll send Ben Cheney over. She'll be covered in the next twenty minutes, Bella."

I smiled hugely.

"Thank you so much, Emmett."

I hung up and looked at a hopeful Angela.

"He's sending one of his guys over now. He'll be here within twenty minutes."

She let go of a sigh of relief.

"Okay. You might want to pull out a notebook and a pen. This is going to take a while."

-Model This-

Emmett was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, we've researched everything that we could about this place. We know it's the perfect rehab center for Edward. Plus, he's almost out. I really don't see the big deal."

I huffed in frustration.

"Do you not see the things that Angela told me about that place? He hasn't been responding to any of us. Normally he would have already written to one of us or given us a phone call."

Emmett sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you think that maybe they're not letting him since he's so close to getting out? It's possible that contact with us could make him lose his focus, or something. You're just worrying about him way too much. Once he's out you two can live happily ever after. Is that enough?"

I could tell that he was getting frustrated with me. Why was no one taking this seriously?

"Yeah, whatever. That'd just be so perfect, Emmett. Why don't you go take care of your pregnant girlfriend or something?"

He shrugged and walked out of the door. I lay on my bed, staring at the last letter that Edward had sent me. That was over two months ago. I don't understand why no one believes me.

-Model This-

**EPOV**

I woke up in a daze and looked around the foggy room. Everything seemed to be foggy now a days. It's been happening since Dr. Brusky put me on this new medication. He said it would really help to "speed up the process"; it really was not helping.

I heard the door creak open but could not see who the shadow was.

"Ah, good. You're awake, Mr. Mason," said Dr. Brusky.

I tried to shield my eyes from the sudden light when he flipped the switch. He chuckled and it looked like he shook his head.

"I see the medication is really taking effect. How do you feel?"

I thought about that for a second. How did I _feel_?

"Like someone put cotton in my mouth and veil over my face. Nothing is really coming into focus."

I heard the clicking of his tongue.

"That's to be expected. When you start new medication your body can have strange side effects until you get accustomed to it. I'm going to just give you a couple more pills today and you should be better by tomorrow."

I scoffed internally. That's something that he said every day. Yet, each day I start to feel worse. It's gotten to the point where I just don't have the energy to write or call my loved ones. All I ever want to do is sleep. I just hope someone will get me out of this place soon.

-Model This-

**I'm so sorry that it took this long to update! Work has been crazy and this is the first chance I've had to update. Forgive me!**


	19. Thanksgiving Wishes?

**Model This**

**Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Wishes?**

**I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my monologue. But, Model This will be updated every two weeks instead of every week until finals are over. I'm sorry! :'(**

-Model This-

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella! I'm so glad that you could join us."

I smiled and nodded at Esme, Edward's mother. The Cullen's had invited me over for their annual Thanksgiving party/dinner, and I happily obliged. This would be a good chance to speak with them about what was going on with Edward.

"Welcome to the party, Bella."

I shivered at the sound of that too familiar voice. The first model that I'd had problems with when my career first started. A blond, tall, leech named James Witherdale.

"_Welcome to your first official photo shoot, Isabella. I'm your photographer, Raul Juarez. You will be posing with James. He's on his way. I'm sure you two will get along great."_

_I nodded and smiled that dazzling smile. Raul just shook his head and laughed, pointing me in the direction of hair and make-up. I sat down in the chair marked "Bella"._

"_Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be the new model, Bella," an average height, curvy, redhead stated._

_I nodded and shook her hand._

"_It's a pleasure to work with you. I hope we can do many photo shoots together!"_

_I chuckled at Jessica. She seemed quite excited to be working for this photo shoot. I later found out that it was her first gig as a make-up artist. The same photo shoot brought us to fame._

"_Lauren will be working on your hair today. Sometimes we switch roles, depending on who we are working on."_

_I smiled at Lauren who hinted a smile back._

"_So, we hear that you're working with James," Jessica said shyly with a hint of a question._

"_That's what Raul told me. James sounds like a nice enough guy from what the other models have told me."_

_Jessica stuck her tongue out at Lauren who just grimaced in response._

"_Why? Is there something wrong with James?" I questioned._

"_I think he's a wonderful man," Jessica replied quickly with a giggle._

"_Well, I think he's scum," added Lauren._

_I know I looked quite confused. The girls got close together and bickered for a few seconds. Lauren turned back to me, about to say something, but we heard Raul. It sounded like he pulled out the bullhorn._

"_We start the shoot in ten minutes, ladies! Oh, and James. Get ready!"_

_Lauren and Jessica looked panicked and quickly finished my hair and make-up in record time. Another blonde girl came up to be and helped me get dressed in under two minutes. Next thing I knew, I was being ushered back to where I first met Raul._

"_Alright, ladies and James. We'll just be doing a simple photo shoot for the time being. Most of you, excluding James, are newer to the modeling scene. This photo shoot could make or break you. Just remember that. But, also, have fun with it!" Raul exclaimed while some of the models cheered._

_I was one of the few that groaned. I did not enjoy the feeling of so much pressure. If I did one thing wrong, would my career be over?_

_Raul called the five of us over and we started immediately with the group shots. I was standing between Karen and Olivia, while James was standing behind me._

"_Good facial expression, Heather. Just try to make it a little more default, Olivia. Great! Don't be afraid to do what feels natural!"_

_Raul kept spitting out commands and compliments for the next ten minutes. Once we got the many shots that he wanted, we were instructed of what to do for the couples' shots._

"_No, this is _not _meant to be for actual couples. I just feel the need to clarify," Raul stated quickly._

_I chuckled while the other girls were taken away to change their clothes. Raul had already told me that I'd be staying the same dress for most of the shoot. Since it 'just screams you', according to the crazy photographer. (Don't tell him that I called him crazy.)_

_Again, I was standing in front of James. We'd said a few words to each other between shots, but we hadn't been able to have an actual conversation. Almost right away I felt the atmosphere change the slightest bit. I didn't know if was just me or if something was about to happen._

"_Put your hand on her shoulder, James. Make sure your other hand isn't seen."_

_James nodded and I felt his other hand make its way to my lower back. I honestly didn't think much about it. If the back of me wasn't going to be seen, why wasn't that a good place to put his hand?_

_I really started to think about it when his hand started traveling lower._

"_That's it! Thank you James and Isabella."_

_I was relieved when Raul said that we were done. I just wanted to get away from the creep._

_I went back to the changing room and undressed when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly put my robe on when James opened the door._

"_Can I help you?" I inquired._

"_You're a very beautiful model, Isabella. I'd love to make you mine."_

_He started stalking towards me and I felt myself start to panic. I felt his hand move to the sash of my robe, and I screamed. Jessica and Lauren came running in to see my robe starting to open and James moving impossibly closer._

_Raul came running in once Lauren had managed to tie up James with some other sashes from robes. I won't get into the details of what they did to James, but suffice to say, it ended his career._

_He's held a grudge against me ever since._

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, James. It's just been so long," I remarked in a bored voice.

"It has been so long. I've missed you quite too much, Bella. How did you manage to get into this exclusive party of the Cullen's?"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've known Esme and Carlisle for quite a long time. They were kind enough to invite me to this party. I'm more curious as to how you managed to show up," I replied.

He looked around nervously and I knew what had happened. He snuck in, somehow.

"I just had to see you, Isabella. Do what I never got to finish. It'd be easier since your lover boy is out of the picture now."

"What are you-"

His hand clamped on my mouth and I was dragged to the closest hallway where he tied my wrists together.

"You're not getting out of this one, Swan."

-Model This-

**DUN DUN DUN! Please review my dearies! :)**


	20. So Sick of This

**Model This**

**Chapter 20: So Sick of This**

**I must say that it's surprising that I'm not tired of this story. By chapter 15 of my last fanfic I was ready to stab in it in the face. Figuratively, of course. Well, why are still reading my babbling? Let's to the action!**

-Model This-

"James! Get off of-"

My words were cut off as quickly as I could start saying anything. James had removed his hand when he tied my wrists together. He leaned in and I could smell the booze rolling off of him.

"I already told you what's going to happen, Isabella. No one will be able to find and save you this time."

I started shaking slightly when he said this. Surely someone must notice my absence. It had only been a few minutes, but my friends had a knack of knowing when something was wrong. And, well, something was definitely wrong.

"Ah ah ah. Do you really think that struggling against that binding will do you any good? If anything it'll just chafe your wrists and cause them to bleed."

The sad part was, I already knew he was right. There was no way I could fight this monster and win. He was so much stronger than me.

But that didn't mean I wasn't going to fight.

-Model This-

Edward knew that something was wrong, almost immediately. He had woken up, surprisingly clear in the head, and felt that _something_ was just wrong. But what? It wasn't like he knew much about anything anymore. He hoped it was just a feeling and that it would stay that way.

"Ah, you're awake again, Edward. That's nice to see. I need to discuss some things with you about your medication…," good ol' Dr. Brusky began.

"Stop right there, doctor. I've had enough of my 'medication', if that's what you call it. The medicine that's supposed to help get me better is not helping me to get better. I refuse to take it anymore."

He smiled that sweet but creepy smirk of his.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, Edward. When you were admitted you and your family signed papers agreeing you couldn't make these decisions for yourself. That you were," he started flipping through the papers he was carrying, "too much of a threat to yourself and everyone else."

Edward's mouth became a thin line when Dr. Brusky had begun speaking again.

"I'm doing a lot better now, Dr. Brusky. I'm ready to leave and I'm ready to leave now. I'll just sign any papers that you have for me."

He chuckled at his now-coherent patient. There was no way this patient could leave until he was terminated.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Edward. You see, we have this protocol that we must follow. One states that you cannot leave until you have completed every level of rehabilitation. After you have entered the final level, you would be evaluated. If that came out all clear, you'd be allowed to leave this facility. I'm afraid that you still have quite a bit of rehabilitation before you get there."

Edward thought it was strange that Dr. Brusky kept saying 'I'm afraid', but he got the feeling that Dr. Brusky was not afraid. Not afraid of anything, at all.

In past few weeks, Edward had just been making it look like he was taking his pills. Once his doctor was convinced that he was asleep, he'd sneak out of his room. Another patient had taught him how to unlock the door.

He had somehow managed to sneak into the computer room and did some research on Hiderdale Rehabilitation Center. The only thing was, he did research on their files.

One night Emmett had taught Edward how to hack the best of the computers. Hiderdale definitely was a difficult nut to crack. But, thanks to Emmett, Edward had succeeded with getting into their most private files. It was once he found his personal file that he knew he had to get out of there.

Dr. Brusky had made some notes about the "highest bidder". They paid him over 2,000,000 dollars, just to make sure Edward died. Edward was sure he did not want to die. It wasn't his time and he needed Bella. Even if it was just to see her one more time. He'd done research on the medication he was given, and it could have some nasty long-lasting side effects.

That was the moment he decided to get out of this cursed place.

Edward reached under his bed and pulled out the bar he had cut off from the bottom of his bed.

"You're not taking advantage of this bullshit anymore, Dr. Brusky. I'm not your puppet that you can just control. I know about the bribe that someone paid you to have me killed. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen," Edward stated threateningly.

Dr. Brusky's smile faltered. How had Edward even been able to find out about all of this? He'd been taking his medication like always. He should have been close to death by now. How could it go this terribly wrong?

All of these thoughts were running through Dr. Brusky's head. He was interrupted from his inner musings when Edward began to speak again.

"I sure hope that you said good-bye to that pretty wife of yours this morning, Dr. Brusky. You won't be making it make to her."

Edward jumped up from the bed and ran towards Dr. Brusky.

-Model This-

**I considered making it longer, instead of adding two cliff-hangers. But I'm not always such a nice author. But just remember that I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I post this! So it'll just be up much quicker than usual. What do you guys say to a name? I would love to name my fans. Please message me about possible names and I'll put up a pole, if this idea is popular enough. I love you guys!**


	21. Finally

**Model This**

**Chapter 21: Finally**

**This is quickly becoming the longest fan fiction I've written. Out of all two of them. Enjoy!**

-Model This-

I woke up in a daze. I couldn't see that well. It looked dark all around the edges. I moved my head, too quickly, and felt my stomach start churning. What had _happened_ to me?

I heard a sigh and looked over, slowly this time, to look at Edward. Edward? No, this must be some type of hallucination. Edward wasn't supposed to be out of rehab for at least two more months. He smiled his brilliant smile of his.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Bella. I've missed you so much," this angel said.

For some reason when I busted out laughing, he looked offended.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

I clutched at my sides in an attempt to stop laughing. But this was just so far-fetched that it could not possibly be real.

"This must a dream. I'm dreaming, right? This isn't happening."

Alice and a very pregnant Rosalie walked into the room with sad smiles on their faces.

"You're not dreaming, Bella. This is real. Edward escaped from Hiderdale and saved your sorry ass," Rosalie quipped.

"I can't believe that you even spoke with that scumbag, Bella. I hoped that you knew better than that," Alice added.

"Will you guys lay off of her? She looks horribly confused. Maybe I should be the one to explain everything. Both of you, out."

Edward's voice must have been threatening enough. They left quickly, but not without a dirty look towards him. Shouldn't they be happy to see him? Their bickering was enough to convince me that I was not dreaming. In my dreams they're usually nicer to me. I smiled at the thought and Edward looked relieved.

"So, you believe you're not dreaming?"

I nodded and he moved to sit on the bed. I felt it dip slightly when he sat down. There was nothing that I could do to not cry. Edward was here. He was _home_. He was sitting next to me after rescuing me from James. This last thought reminded me of something I wanted to ask.

"What happened with James, Edward?"

He bit his lip and looked away from me. I looked at my folded hands and sniffled, waiting for him to answer.

"I don't want to tell you the details, Bella. No, don't argue. I'm the only one who knows the details and I refuse to say. All that you need to know is that he won't bother you ever again."

I snuggled closer to Edward when he finished speaking. Strangely enough, I was content with the answer he gave me. There was no reason not to trust him.

"I love you, Edward."

He smirked at me.

"I love you too, Bella."

I yawned hugely and he chuckled.

"Looks like it's time for you to get back to sleep, huh?"

I nodded with a lazy smile, "You better tell me the story of how you got home so early, Edward. You have a lot of explaining to do."

He laughed and pulled the covers up more on me.

"Another story for another time, Bella."

-Model This-

**No, this story is not yet over. I know I made it sound that way, but it's not yet. The sad part? There's only one chapter left. I feel like it's time to put this story down while it's still ahead. Don't forget to tell me what you think about naming you, my fans!**


	22. Epilogue

**Model This**

**Epilogue**

**So, I've been grounded. But now I'm not and it's time for this story to end. I love you guys! Please don't hate me. And continue reading my other fan fictions! (:**

-Model This-

Five Years Later

"But, mommy!"

I shook my head at my screaming daughter.

"No, Nessie. You cannot have another piece of cake. You didn't eat all of your vegetables."

She crossed her arms and pouted. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at Vanessa. That would surely cause my four-year-old to have a temper tantrum. I looked over at my husband to see him with the same expression.

"Listen to your mother, Vanessa. She knows what's best, even if you don't like it."

Vanessa got up and stormed away from the table. I rolled my eyes and gave Edward a pointed look. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'll get her."

I smiled gratefully as he got up. I'd been playing bad cop for too long with our oldest child. As if on cue, the crying started. I sighed but smiled and put down my napkin. It sounded like E.J. was up from his nap. I walked into the baby blue room and went right over to the crib. He was standing up and had a red face from screaming.

I picked up the twelve-month-old and hugged him close. I loved my children so much. As soon as I started rubbing his back, he calmed down. I peeked at him to see he had fallen back asleep. I was surprised he didn't stay up, but we'd had a long day.

I set him down and quietly left the room to see Edward swinging Vanessa over his shoulder. She was shrieking with laughter and I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't make a noise. I didn't want to disturb this moment. Seeing the pure joy on my family's face was enough for me.

-Model This-

"We're going to Aunt Rosie's and Uncle Emmy's!" Vanessa sang.

I turned around and chuckled at her excitement. She had my eyes but with Edward's copper hair. E.J. was the opposite, with Edward's green eyes and my brown hair. Edward's amusement was clear on his face and he reached over to grab my hand.

E.J. was babbling along, which sounded like he was trying to sing with Nessie. We pulled into the long driveway and made our way to Rosalie and Emmett's home. As soon as we did, two children ran out of the front door.

Vanessa was already attempting to unbuckle her seat belt once she saw Lucas and Laura running out of the house. They were twins, quite the surprise to Em and Rose when they found out. The two of them walked out of the house right behind their kids.

I got out of the car and helped Nessie get out of her car seat. E.J. was also struggling to get out of his, so Edward helped out. As soon as I picked Vanessa up, I saw Alice and Jasper pull into the driveway. I waved and Alice smiled.

Vanessa ran inside and E.J. waddled behind his big sister. I watched them reach Emmett and Rosalie, so I turned to Alice and Jasper. Jasper was carrying their two-year-old, Peter, who seemed to be talking about something serious with his father.

Jasper busted out laughing while a very pregnant Alice walked over to us. We attempted to hug each other, which was difficult since she was eight-and-a-half months pregnant and I was six months.

"I don't know where our son gets this, Alice. He started calling me a 'shroom," Jasper stated.

Alice chuckled and Peter and looked at her son with pride. We all walked inside and Rosalie looked at me expectantly. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. Lucas, Laura, and Vanessa started making gagging noises. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"You guys will be happy to know that we're having another girl," Edward said with pride.

There were a few cat calls. Alice was clapping but suddenly looked shocked. Jasper nudged her and a slow smile spread to her face.

"Jasper, my water broke. The baby…he's coming."

Jasper went into super-father mode. Everyone went in a frenzy and I couldn't help just watching the mayhem. It may be hectic, but I knew none of us would change a thing.

-Model This-

***wipes away tears* This is it, my faithful readers. Thanks to those who have been here from the beginning. Thanks to those who are just joining in the fun. And, thanks to those who are reading this a long time from now. I'll miss you guys! Until next time,**

**Niki**


End file.
